WISH
by Mr obsessive
Summary: Gadis pirang itu mengaku jika dia adalah kekasih Sai. Tapi, kenapa dirinya malah ingin sekali membunuh Sai ? Sementara di sisi lain, Sai justru merasa tidak pernah mengenal gadis pirang itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? ucapan siapa yang benar diantara keduanya ? Ya, Jawabannya akan ada di akhir cerita. / Fic terbaru / Pair Saino..


**WISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto sensei, saya cuma minjem doank.**

 **Rated T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Tragedy**

 **Cast : Sai and Ino**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka dan jangan lupa untuk reviewnya**

 **Enjoy**

.

.

Pemuda kulit pucat itu bernama Sai. Cukup terkenal dikalangan para mahasiswi di kampusnya. Meski begitu, hingga detik ini pemuda itu entah kenapa lebih memilih menyendiri daripada memiliki kekasih. Padahal jika dia mau, banyak sekali gadis yang rela mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan karena dia seorang homoseksual. Melainkan karena masih merasa nyaman dengan kesendiriannya.

Saat ini, Sai tengah berada di sebuah kafe yang berada di dekat kampusnya, Universitas Konoha. Tidak tahu ada angin apa orang se-introvert dirinya bisa berada di tempat itu. Tapi yang jelas, kalau bukan karena paksaan Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji, pemuda kulit pucat itu tidak akan sudi berada di tempat itu. Ya, meskipun dia seorang introvert kelas atas, tapi jangan salah, dalam aspek persahabatan dia adalah pribadi yang yang sangat loyal. Mungkin itulah sedikit sisi positif dalam dirinya.

Terlalu lama menunggu, Sai mulai bosan. Padahal teman-temannya itu sudah paham akan tabiatnya yang tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi tetap saja mereka berulangkali melakukannya seolah hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar. Memang tidak besar bagi mereka, tapi bagi Sai ini cukup membuatnya naik darah.

"Jika mereka tidak datang dalam waktu menit, aku akan segera pergi. Tidak peduli apa itu kesetiakawanan !" umpat Sai dalam hati. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

Suara pintu kafe yang dibuka secara kasar cukup menyita perhatian Sai. Namun sayang tidak dengan indera penglihatannya. Pemuda kulit pucat itu masih tetap setia menatap novel klasik di hadapannya. Ya, demi membunuh rasa bosan, Sai memilih membaca novel yang baru saja dia beli kemarin malam. Padahal rencana awalnya adalah pemuda itu akan membacanya di akhir pekan nanti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? rencananya hanyalah tinggal rencana.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Sai terlarut dalam cerita novel yang dia baca, tiba-tiba saja tubuh pemuda kulit pucat itu disiram oleh gadis pirang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Parahnya lagi, cairan yang disiramkannya itu adalah cairan bahan bakar (bensin). Satu jerigen penuh pula. Bagi Sai, tidak ada kata lain yang lebih tepat selain kata "GILA" untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini.

Jujur, Sai cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja yang cukup tercengang. Khalayak ramai yang berada di tempat itu pun ikut kaget melihat kejadian itu.

"Hei.. apa maksudnya ini ?" tanya Sai terkejut.

"Kau.. kau adalah makhluk terkejam di dunia ini !" Bentak gadis pirang itu seraya menyalakan korek api gas yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Degup jantung Sai berdetak kencang melihat apa yang ada digenggaman tangan gadis pirang itu. Sai tahu jelas apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu padanya beberapa saat lagi. Ya, gadis pirang itu akan membakarnya hidup-hidup sebentar lagi. Setelah sebelumnya sukses menyiramkan satu jerigen bensin keseluruh tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hei.. nona, hentikan! Apa yang coba kau lakukan !" teriak seseorang yang Sai ketahui adalah pihak keamanan tempat itu.

"Berhenti di situ ! jika kalian bergerak sedikit saja, orang ini benar-benar akan kubakar hidup-hidup !" bentak balik gadis pirang itu mengancam. Semua yang berada di tempat itu terdiam mematung mengikuti perintah gadis itu. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

Gadis pirang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Sai. Betapa terkejutnya Sai melihat ekspresi wajah gadis pirang itu. Sorot matanya benar-benar sayu tanpa ada nyawa kehidupan tercetak di sana. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, di dalam sorot mata gadis pirang itu tersimpan jelas aroma kebencian yang hanya tertuju pada seseorang, Sai.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ? kenapa kau ingin membunuhku ?" tanya Sai bergetar. Ada rasa takut di dalam hatinya.

"Aku ? kau tanya siapa aku ini ?" balas gadis pirang itu berteriak marah. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes di pipinya. Ya, gadis itu menangis pilu dihadapan Sai.

"Aku adalah dirimu. Kita dulunya adalah satu." Ucap gadis itu sembari menangis.

Sai terenyuh melihat gadis pirang itu menangis di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ada suatu dorongan di dalam hati Sai yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk merengkuh erat gadis itu. Namun apa daya, dia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Terlebih, Sai sendiri merasa aneh dengan ucapan gadis pirang itu. Seolah mereka berdua telah saling kenal sejak lama. Tapi sejauh Sai coba mengingat, gadis pirang itu benar-benar tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa maksudmu ? aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali.." Balas Sai kebingungan.

"Kau memang tidak mengenalku saat ini. Tapi nantinya kau akan mengenalku." Jawab gadis pirang itu masih berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa Sai ? Kenapa ? kenapa kau meninggalkanku seorang diri ?!" teriak gadis pirang itu histeris. Tangisannya semakin memilukan.

Ucapan yang dilontarkan gadis pirang itu membuat Sai menjadi semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya, siapakah gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu? apakah benar mereka memang saling kenal ? ataukah gadis pirang itu hanyalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang berhasil kabur ? entahlah. Yang jelas untuk saat ini tidak ada apapun yang dipikirkan Sai selain segera keluar dari situasi buruk itu.

.

 _Siang itu Sai keluar dari kelasnya setelah mata kuliah terakhir di hari itu telah usai. Dia berjalan cukup terburu karena teman-temannya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Entah ada keperluan apa, tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan yang lainnya mengajaknya berkumpul. Karena tidak ada kegiatan lain, Sai akhirnya memilih untuk datang._

 _Samar-samar Sai mendengar suara ribut di ujung lorong tempatnya berjalan. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari 2 orang muda-mudi yang menurut Sai adalah sepasang kekasih. Sang pria berambut merah sedangkan si gadis berambut pirang gaya ponytail._

 _Sai merasa tidak enak jika nantinya disangka menguping akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti terlebih dahulu pada jarak yang cukup jauh. Sai merasa yakin keduanya tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Mengingat keadaan lorong itu cukup temaran meskipun dirinya masih bisa melihat gerak gerik keduanya._

 _Sai bisa menduga jika sepasang kekasih itu tengah beradu mulut. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Sai bisa paham dari gerak-gerak tubuh keduanya. Dalam hati pemuda pucat itu bertanya pada dirinya. Apakah kehidupan percintaan selalu dipenuhi dengan keadaan seperti ini ?_

 _Mata Sai terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dengan begitu kejamnya sang pria berambut merah itu menampar wajah gadis pirang kekasihnya itu. Pria merah itu bahkan menghamburkan segala sesuatu yang berada dalam genggaman kedua tangan kekasihnya dan dengan entengnya meninggalkannya sendiri. Pria itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan keadaan gadis pirang kekasihnya itu. Benar-benar tak punya hati. Itulah ungkapan yang keluar dari bibir Sai melihat kejadian itu._

 _Merasa peduli, Sai mendekati gadis pirang itu. Pemuda kulit pucat itu mencoba membantu gadis itu dalam membenahi segala macam barang-barangnya yang tercerai berai akibat perbuatan kekasihnya yang tidak punya hati itu. Dalam diam Sai sempat berulang kali mencuri pandang pada gadis itu. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ada rasa terluka menghinggapi dada Sai melihat ekspresi terluka tercetak di wajah manis gadis pirang itu._

" _Tidak pernah terlintas di dalam logikaku kenapa makhluk yang sangat mulia bernama wanita mau diperlakukan seperti ini.." Ucap Sai pada gadis pirang itu sembari membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran._

" _Mau bagaimana lagi ? sudah terlanjur cinta.." Jawab gadis pirang itu meringis sedih._

" _Hee.. Seperti drugs saja.." Balas Sai kembali. Kedua insan itu pada akhirnya bertatap mata untuk pertama kali._

" _Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa disembuhkan, bukan ?" ucap Sai kembali._

 _Gadis pirang itu cukup tertegun mendengar ucapan terakhir Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum ringan membalas tatapan gadis pirang itu._

" _Namaku Sai, salam kenal.." Ucap Sai memperkenalkan diri._

" _Aku Ino..salam kenal juga." Balas gadis pirang bernama Ino tersebut._

" _Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak lagi. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sai sebelum melangkah pergi yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Ino._

 _Setelah membungkuk, Sai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika gadis pirang bernama Ino itu mulai menaruh hati kepadanya. Mungkin seperti inilah yang dikatakan pepatah. Laki-laki seringkali jatuh cinta melalui mata. Sedangkan wanita seringkali jatuh cinta melalui kata._

 **.**

"Kau datang di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu.." Ucap gadis pirang itu yang diketahui bernama Ino. "Seseorang yang bisa menjagaku dan membimbingku.."

"Tapi kenapa, Sai ? kenapa kau meninggalkanku !?" tanya Ino dalam tangisnya yang kembali pecah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sai merasa tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis pirang bernama Ino itu. Meskipun gadis itu telah menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan diantara mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja Sai tidak pernah merasa mengenalnya.

Situasi semakin bertambah buruk ketika Sai melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki brengsek yang gemar menyakiti perasaan wanita. Padahal pada kenyataannya, pemuda kulit pucat itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin kasih dengan lawan jenis di hadapannya itu. Sungguh miris nasib Sai saat ini.

"Sumpah demi Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Sai frustasi. "Lagipula apa alasanku meninggalkanmu ?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu ? kau bahkan tidak berucap satu kata pun ketika meninggalkanku.." balas Ino yang masih setia dengan tangisannya.

 **.**

 _Saat ini, Sai dan Ino tengah berada di sebuah taman yang tepat di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kolam air yang cukup indah. Ya, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka yang penuh drama, intensitas pertemuan keduanya semakin sering terjadi. Puncaknya mereka berdua akhirnya memadu kasih setelah Ino memutuskan kekasihnya._

 _Bagi Ino, Sai adalah sebuah berkah tak terhingga yang dikirimkan Tuhan padanya. Betapa tidak ? sejak bertemu dengan Sai hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna dan bermakna. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang selama ini selalu dia tumpahkan ketika bersama dengan mantanya. Bersama dengan Sai, hari-hari gadis pirang itu terasa penuh arti di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya._

" _Kau tahu Sai, harusnya ada satu kata di atas kata 'sayang' dan 'cinta' yang bisa mewakili perasaanku saat ini. Satu kata yang lebih tinggi diantara kedua kata itu. Karena kata 'cinta' tidak cukup untuk mewakili apa yang aku rasakan sekarang terhadapmu.." ucap Ino sembari bersandar di samping Sai._

" _Terlalu berat buat manusia biasa seperti kita untuk bisa mengerti dan menjalani cinta. Tapi yang pasti.." Sai menghentikan ucapannya. Pemuda kulit pucat itu kemudian menghadapkan Ino padanya. "Pernikahan dengan cina akan bertahan selamanya.."_

 _Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sai memasangkan cincin emas di jari manis Ino. Betapa bahagianya hati Ino mengetahui jika Sai tengah melamarnya. Mungkin jika ada boleh berlebihan, tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi yang jelas, jika saja Ino punya sebuah mesin yang dapat menghentikan waktu, gadis pirang itu pasti sudah menggunakannya sejak tadi._

 _Seminggu setelah acara lamaran itu, Sai dan Ino jarang sekali bertemu.. Kekasih pucatnya itu seolah menghilang entah kemana. Ino sudah seringkali mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Namun sayang, semua usaha yang Ino lakukan selalu berujung nihil. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pesan dari Sai menenangkan hatinya yang gundah selama semingguan itu._

 _Pada pesan tertulis agar Ino segera datang ke apartemen Sai sore nanti. Pada pesan itu juga disebutkan jika Sai menyuruh Ino agar berdandan cantik untuknya. Ino cukup merona membaca isi pesan tersebut. Dalam kepala gadis pirang itu, dia merasa jika Sai tengah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan romantis untuk dirinya._

 _Setelah cukup lama berdandan cantik, Ino pun segera bergegas pergi ke ampartement Sai sesuai yang tertulis pada pesan. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis pirang itu selalu tersenyum bagaikan orang gila membayangkan hal romantis apa yang Sai tunjukkan kepadanya._

 _Ino akhirnya sampai. Gadis pirang itu pun segera memasuki apartement Sai bermaksud untuk mengejutkannya. Namun sayangnya usaha gadis itu gagal. Sai tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Gadis pirang itu mulai khawatir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sai akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya dimana Sai berada saat ini ? bukankah dia menyuruh Ino untuk datang ke apartement nya ? Semua akhirnya terjawab oleh sebuah panggilan telepon yang diterimanya Ino saat itu. Detik berikutnya gadis pirang itupun jatuh bersimpuh merutuki nasibnya._

 **.**

"Kau tahu apa yang kutemukan setelah aku tiba di apartement mu ?" tanya Ino berteriak kepada Sai. Gadis pirang itu kembali menangis pilu.

Ino kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lunglai mendekati Sai. Tidak lupa dengan korek api gas miliknya yang masih setia menyala. Gadis pirang itu lalu melemparkan sepucuk amplot berwarna merah muda pada Sai.

"Hanya surat itulah yang kau tinggalkan untukku. Ya, hanya itulah sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku selamanya." Ucap Ino.

Mata hitam Sai terbelalak kaget ketika melihat tulisan tangan yang tertera pada amplop itu. Ya, sangat jelas bahwa tulisan yang tertera pada amplop itu terlihat seperti tulisan tangannya. Merasa tidak percaya, Sai meraih amplop tersebut dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Sebuah kesimpulan pun akhirnya dia dapatkan. Tulisan itu memang benar adalah tulisan tangannya.

"Kau tahu ? semenjak kepergianmu, hidupku terasa kosong dan tanpa arti." Ucap Ino.

"Aku merasa sepi. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku merasa tidak ada artinya.. dan aku merasa hilang tanpamu !" teriak Ino kembali. Air matanya seolah tak pernah habis untuk menangis.

Sai hanya terdiam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Ino. Setiap kata yang diucap, setiap tangis pilunya dan setiap bulir air mata yang diteteskannya, entah kenapa Sai juga merasakan rasa sakit gadis itu. Meskipun hingga detik ini dia masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya beserta semua yang dikatakan oleh Ino, lambat laun Sai mulai berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Seolah-olah memang seperti itulah kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Kepergianmu membuatku merasa benar-benar terkhianati. Rasanya sakit sekali Sai.. lebih sakit daripada perlakuan fisik yang aku terima dari mantan kekasihku dulu.." Ucap Ino sembari menghapus buliran air matanya.

"Jika memang pada akhirnya kau hanya akan meninggalkanku, lalu apa arti dari semua perlakuanmu padaku ?! jawab Sai.. jawab !" teriak Ino emosional.

"Jika saja aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu sebelum kita berdua bertemu.." ucap Ino dengan jelasnya. "..dan entah kenapa harapanku akhirnya dikabulkan.."

Mata Sai terbelalak setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Ino. Ya, semua kebingungan Sai selama ini akhirnya terjawab sudah. Alasan kenapa dirinya tidak mengenal Ino dan alasan kenapa dirinya merasa tidak pernah melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu bukanlah karena dirinya amnesia atau lupa, bukan. Tapi karena gadis pirang bernama Ino adalah sosok yang datang dari masa depan.

"Jadi.. kau datang dari masa depan ?" tanya Sai setelah paham akan kebenaran mengenai Ino.

Ino tidak menjawab. Gadis pirang itu justru semakin terisak. Ya, meskipun tindakannya bisa dibilang terlampau gila. Tapi tetap saja dia adalah sosok wanita rapuh yang telah dihancurkan hati dan perasaannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang belum keperbuat. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun.." Ucap Sai meminta maaf. Meskipun kesalahan tersebut belum diperbuatnya. Namun tetap saja Sai merasa perlu mengatakannya.

"Simpan ucapan maafmu nanti di surga, Sai.. selamat tinggal." Balas Ino. Gadis pirang itu pun melemparkan korek api yang sejak sebelumnya dia genggam.

Sai tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menghindar. Teriakan semua orang yang histeris terasa tidak didengar oleh telinganya. Seolah seluruh indera tubuhnya membeku dan mati. Pemuda kulit pucat itu pun menutup kedua matanya pasrah ketika korek api itu semakin mendekati dirinya. Mungkin inilah cara yang terbaik agar Ino tidak menderita akibat perbuatannya di masa depan nanti.

 **.**

Sai terbangun dengan peluh yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Mimpinya malam ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Dibakar hidup-hidup oleh seorang gadis pirang cantik, bukanlah cara mati yang keren menurut Sai. Pemuda kulit pucat itu pun segera meminum air yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya sekali tenggak. Jelas sekali jika pemuda itu sangat syok akan mimpinya barusan.

Merasa usahanya untuk tidur kembali gagal, Sai akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mencari udara segar di balkon apatement miliknya. Ya, Sai memang tinggal di apartement. Tepatnya lantai 30 yang letaknya tidak jauh dengan Universitas Konoha tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Sai merasa begitu rileks setelah menghirup udara segar tengah malam. Pikiran Sai tentang mimpi buruknya menghilang begitu saja seolah hanya bunga tidur semata. Dia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berdiri memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Mimpi buruk ?" tanya seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sai.

Sai terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya. Rasa terkejutnya bertambah berkali-lipat setelah tahu jika orang tersebut adalah sosok dalam mimpi buruknya. Ya, orang itu adalah Ino. Gadis pirang di dalam mimpi Sai yang membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Ka.. kau.. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini ?" tanya Sai begitu kaget. Nada bicara pemuda itu pun terbata-bata.

"Itu tidak penting. Tapi yang jelas, apa yang kau kira adalah mimpi pada dasarnya itu adalah alternatif timelime." Balas Ino dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Maksudnya adalah semacam takdir yang lain." Jelas Ino seolah tahu jika Sai tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Sai hanya terdiam tidak merespon. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghinggapi kepala Sai. Meskipun Ino telah menjelaskan tentang alternatif timeline, Sai tetap saja tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Pada alternatif timeline itu, kau seharusnya sudah mati dibakar olehku." Ucap Ino dingin. "Perasaanku padamu yang terlampau besar ini membuat aku gagal untuk membunuhmu. Sungguh, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang teramat besar."

"Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Sai kembali. Pemuda kulit pucat itu benar-benar tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tepat sebelum korek api itu mengenaimu, aku memutar kembali waktu. Saat ini adalah dini hari tepat 6 jam sebelum aku membakarmu hidup-hidup." Jawab Ino menjelaskan segalanya.

Tubuh Sai seolah terasa panas setiap kali Ino berkata tentang membakarnya hidup-hidup. Apa Ino tidak pernah memikirkan dampak psikis yang dirasakan oleh Sai saat ini ? atau memang hatinya sudah mati akibat ditinggal pergi oleh Sai ? Semua terasa begitu mengerikan setiap kali Sai membayangkannya.

"Apa yang membatalkan niatmu ?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Aku sadar. Membunuhmu tidak akan menyembuhkan luka yang telah kau torehkan. Justru luka itu akan semakin menganga lebar jika aku melakukannya. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah solusi lain. Sebuah solusi yang pastinya akan menyelamatkan hidup mu.."

Sai memandang Ino seolah bertanya apa solusi itu. Jujur, Sai hanya berharap semoga saja solusi itu adalah hal baik baginya.

"Dengan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu ketika meninggalkanku." Ucap Ino.

"Apa maksudmu ? memang apa yang aku lakukan ketika meninggalkanmu ?" tanya Sai kembali. Dia merasa kesal karena terus-menerus dibuat penasaran oleh Ino.

"Seperti ini.."

Ino kemudian melompat dari balkon apatement Sai. Gadis pirang itu seolah menikmati setiap momen menjelang ajalnya. Tepat ketika Sai sadar akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis pirang itu, semuanya telah terlambat. Tubuh mungil Ino telah terkapar bersimbah darah di jalanan. Ya, gadis pirang itu telah pergi untuk selamanya menyusul kekasih hatinya yang telah lebih dulu berpulang dengan cara yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

Yosh ! fic kelima ini akhirnya berhasil terselesaikan. Dan sekali lagi dengan pairing Saino. Awalnya sempet mau pake pair Naruhina ato Sasusaku. Tapi karena pair Saino kerasa lebih ngena jadi akhirnya milih mereka. Jujur, fic ide fic ini bukan murni karya saya. Karena pada dasarnya fic ini seperti versi teksnya music video Letto yang judulnya permintaan hati. Tapi, tetep aja ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah dan saya tambahkan. Seperti contohnya pada bagian ending. Nah, mungkin itu aja yang bisa saya jelasin. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic baru saya ini. Silahkan corat-coret untuk perbaikan saya dalam membuat fic kedepannya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa


End file.
